Welcome to Halloween Town and another Fight
This is how our heroes Crash: Don't like the looks of this place. I bet it's crawlin' with ghosts! Sci-Ryan: Get real! There's nothin' to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not even real ghosts can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'd be the ones to run away! Crash: You really think so? Sci-Ryan: Trust me! (Sci-Ryan walks toward the green fountain, and Jack Skellington pops out of it) Jack: Welcome to Halloween Town! Sci-Ryan: (Scared) Ahhhh! (Falls on his back) A ghost! (Ryan and Evil Anna prepare for battle) Jack: Wow, that was the best shriek I've heard in ages! If you're THAT easy to scare, we're gonna have a great time! Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Jack Skellington! And this is Halloween Town. People around here call me the Pumpkin King! So if you're lookin' for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place. Sci-Ryan: (Angry and jumping up and down) Well, we aren't! Jack: Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem in Halloween Town. Ryan: What kind of problem? Jack: Well... (Several Shadow Heartless surround them) Jack: Like this! Ryan: Gyaaa! (They defeat the Heartless) Sci-Ryan: (To Jack) What's the big idea! Why'd you go and call the Heartless? Jack: I didn't call them. I just knew when they were going to show up. In fact, I'd love to get rid of them. They actually go around attacking people, instead of just scaring them. Ryan: Why are they here? Jack: I was just going to go ask Dr. Finkelstein the same question. I'm heading to his laboratory right now. Follow me! (Jack leaves) Matau: Ryan, what should we do? Ryan: I guess we'd better go. Sci-Ryan: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless? (Jack reappears) Jack: Bingo! You saw right through me! Sci-Ryan: (Scared) Ahhhh! (He falls down again) Jack: Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding! Now let's get going. (Jack starts to leave. Ryan and co. follow him) (They enter Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Dr. Finkelstein is in his wheelchair reading a large book) Jack: Allow me to introduce Dr. Finkelstein! He's a world-famous genius! Dr. Finkelstein: Yes! Maybe I'm TOO smart. I'm afraid I've created something horrible! Sci-Ryan: What's that? Dr. Finkelstein: Well... Have you ever stopped to think about the power of "true memories"? Ryan: True memories?! Dr. Finkelstein: You see me boy, our hearts are full of memories---but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember. Ryan: Could that be happening to me? Dr. Finkelstein: It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots that brings our true memories back. Ryan: Did it work? Dr. Finkelstein: Well, that's the problem... Jack: As soon as the doctor got a whiff of the potion, Heartless started popping up! Donald: Sounds like a failed experiment to me. Dr. Finkelstein: No! My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong! (The doctor moves his wheelchair over to a tube containing green liquid. He opens the top of his head to scratch his brain) Dr. Finkelstein: Unfortunately...it's vanished. (He closes his head) Ryan: Maybe someone swiped it? Dr. Finkelstein: It must've been Sally! Jack, you've got to find her and get my potion back. Jack: Leave it to me! Ryan: Can I tag along? Jack: What for? Ryan: I want to know more about these "true memories" the doctor keeps talking about. Jack: Excellent! Then let's go find Sally! (They leave the laboratory) (They find Sally in the cemetery) Jack: There you are, Sally. I thought I'd find you here. Sally: Who are your friends? Jack: They're interested in true memories. You have the potion, don't you? Sally: Well...yes. (She takes out the potion from her dress) Jack: Could you give it back? Sally: I guess so, if you insist. But...I'm afraid. All the Doctor did was smell it, and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it? Jack: Are you kidding? What could be more exciting? Sally: I'm worried, Jack. Isn't there another option? Ryan: Any ideas, Jack? Jack: I can't think of a thing. ????? ??????: I can! Give it here! (Oogie Boogie appears behind Sally, attacks her, knocking her away, and grabs the potion) Sally: Oh, no! The potion! (Sora's group readies their weapons) Jack: (Pointing) Oogie! You again! Oogie Boogie: Jack, where are your manners? I'm just helping you put the potion to good use! You should thank me! Well, well. Just one sniff, and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I chugged the whole thing? THAT would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie. Time for Halloween Town to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare! Jack: Pain and despair? Oogie, you monster! (Oogie runs away) Ryan: C'mon, Jack! We've gotta go after him! (They chase after Oogie Boogie) (Ryan and co. chase Oogie Boogie into his lair. As they enter, the gates close behind them) Jack: Oogie! Hand over the potion! Oogie Boogie: You fools don't know when to quit! Say...all this running around is making me thirsty! Jack: Oogie! No! Oogie Boogie: Yes! (Oogie takes out the potion, uncorks it with his mouth, and drinks the entire thing) Ryan: Oh, no... Oogie Boogie: Ahh! Lip-smacking good! (Starts shaking) Agh! What's this? What... Something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something...scary! Jack: Oogie! What's going on? Oogie Boogie: (Cowering) No! Get back! Stay away from me! (They fight and defeat Oogie Boogie. (Later at Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory, they meet with the Doctor) Dr. Finkelstein: Confound that Oogie Boogie! He drank nearly all of my precious potion! There are only a few drops left! Bertram: Ryan, why don't you ask the doc if you can drink the rest? Ryan: No. I'd better not. Dr. Finkelstein: What, don't you want it? Too bad. It would've been a great experiment. Sally: Now, Doctor... Jack: (To Ryan) Don't you want to find out about your true memories? Ryan: Of course---now more than ever. But there's this guy---Axel. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own. Dr. Finkelstein: I just don't understand. When I inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared--- ...and when Oogie drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean? Sally: It means the potion was a failure. Dr. Finkelstein: No! I can't be wrong! Oogie MUST have found his true memories! Hmm... True memories must unbalance the heart--- ...and cause unpredictable changes within! Ryan: Then...what about me? What happens when my true memories awaken? Dr. Finkelstein: Perhaps something even more terrifying... But this is all just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research. Jack: What's wrong, Ryan? Does the doctor's theory scare you? Ryan: Well, yeah---a little. Jack: That's good to hear! Fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new directions, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... ...as would your taste for fear. And believe me, that would really ruin my fun. Ryan: Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that. Jack: Then good luck, gentlemen! May you always enjoy being frightened! They left Halloween Town and Ryan saw the Dazzlings and his Brother Cody: What have I told you? I said, you have to go home. Ryan: Not until I rescue you, the Dazzlings and Megaminé. Aria: We don't remember ever asking you to rescue us. Ryan: Brother, did you forget? Meg's there, waiting for us to come home. Cody: You're the one who forgot, I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we close the Door "Take care of Meg". Ryan look down Cody: Just let it go, I'm not coming back home, for anything. Ryan: It's not just for Meg, what about the rest? Cody: You can have those dorks, already forgot them. Ryan: That's enough! Adagio: What about you, Ryan? Do you remember your friends from Canterlot High, and what they all look like? Ryan: Well, Dagi. They are... Ryan doesn't remember his friends anymore Cody: Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you---after a while. It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it, Ryan. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Megminé. Nothing else matters---not a thing. (Ryan looks at Cody and remembers when the two of them used to fight using wooden swords as children) Ryan: Hey... Guys... I think I'll jog your memory. Sonata: Go ahead and try. They are fighting and Ryan defeated them Cody: Hmph. Too bad, Brother. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing. Ryan: C'mon, Cody... Let's quit fighting---let's go help Megaminé. Aria: Together---right. So like you... ... Ryan---you're always trying to worm your way into my heart! Ryan: Hold on! When did I ever do that? Adagio: Hmph, you forgot that, too? You never cared. It never mattered to you! They ran off Ryan: You won't push me away. Meanwhile Axel: Does it hurt, Megaminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. (Megaminé picks her head up and looks angrily at Axel) Axel: But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies. Back to our Heroes Ryan: I don't get it. Cody and I---we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Megaminé out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Cody and I have argued about stuff in the past, but... Crash: Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other. Ryan: Hm... I really thought so, too, but...maybe Cody doesn't... Sci-Ryan: But, you can't give up, your guys are brother. Ryan, Cody and... And... What was her name? (They thinks but comes up with the Name of the Girl and they got nothing) Spikewave: Hm. It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Ryan, we gotta hurry. I bet Cody and the Dazzlings will come around if you just talk to them. Ryan: You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Cody... ...and Megminé Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3